MJ's Special Day
by Mark C
Summary: It’s Mary Jane’s birthday and Peter tries to make it an extra special one for her.


**Disclaimer:** All characters within belong to Marvel Comics.

**Summary:** It's Mary Jane's birthday and Peter tries to make it an extra special one for her.

**AN:** This is a birthday fic for htbthomas. I would like to thank foxtwin and Van El II for the beta support as well as keeping this fic a secret from Her Majesty. This story takes place before the events of Civil War.

* * *

**MJ's Special Day**

"Good morning, Jarvis," Mary Jane greeted the Avengers' loyal man-servant as she got a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"And to you as well, my dear," was Jarvis' answer as he busied himself over the stove. "Would you like something for breakfast, Mrs. Watson-Parker?"

"Whatever you're making right now smells absolutely magnificent."

"I'll fix you a plate once I'm done."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Mary Jane then went to the dining table, took the nearest seat and waited for her breakfast. In the meantime she enjoyed her coffee.

"Good morning," May said as she entered and approached Jarvis. "Do you want some help with that French Toast, Edwin?"

"No need, May. Just go set with your niece and I'll bring you your tea," he replied as he flipped the French Toast over.

May knew that once Jarvis had his mind made up, there was no changing it. But she knew she could help him out a bit by placing some fruit, toast and various types of syrups that included maple syrup on the dining table. The elder Parker even placed some milk and orange juice on the table as well.

Now that her work was done, May took a seat next to Mary Jane. "By the way, Mary Jane, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Aunt May," MJ responded happily.

"My word, I didn't know it was your birthday today. If I would've known, I would have made you something extra special this morning," Jarvis told her as he placed a plate of French toast in front of Mary Jane.

"That's alright, Jarvis."

Jarvis came over to May and gave her some Earl Grey tea as well as some French toast. "Well then, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Good morning one and all," Peter said cheerily as he greeted everyone, especially the two important ladies in his life by giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Jarvis noticed that Peter was approaching him and thought that he was going to give him a peck on the cheek as well, knowing full well of Peter's sense of humor. All he got was a gentle pat on the back as the man in question sneaked a piece of bacon.

"Morning, Jarvis. Excellent bacon," Peter told him as he licked his fingers clean and got himself a mug full of coffee. He then took an open chair by his wife and was then given some French toast as well.

This morning, it was just the Parkers and Jarvis sharing breakfast as the other members of the Avengers were out. Tony had something to take care of at his company, Logan was needed with his fellow X-Men, Captain America and Spider-Woman were asked to do something for SHIELD and Luke Cage was back in his old neighborhood with his fiancée Jessica Jones.

For the next several minutes, everyone ate in silence, enjoying their meal.

Mary Jane was a little puzzled as she took a quick glance a Peter. _Why hasn't he said a thing about my birthday_, she wondered as she finished up eating.

"You know something, MJ," Peter said as he finished chewing a piece of bacon. "You better hurry and get over to Barbara's studio so she can give you that piano lesson."

Mary Jane thought for sure that Peter would say something about her birthday, and then she noticed the time and knew that Peter was right. "Gosh, your right. I didn't realize it was getting that late."

As quickly as she could, Mary Jane left the dining table to get ready to leave.

"Have a good day everyone," Mary Jane said and then she was out the door.

Peter immediately got up and checked to make sure his wife was gone. "Mmmwwwhahahahahaha," he cackled.

Both his aunt and Jarvis looked towards Peter as he came back to the table to finish his coffee. May smiled at her nephew while Jarvis gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't think she expects a thing, sweetheart," May told her nephew.

Jarvis then gave May a questioning look, not knowing what was going on.

Peter noticed the look both he and his aunt were getting from the stalwart man servant so he explained, "I've got something special planned for MJ's birthday. I want it to be a surprise and that's why I didn't mention her birthday at breakfast."

"Do you have something special planned for Mary Jane, Peter?" Aunt May asked, curiously.

"Yes, I do and it all starts with Mary Jane's lessons this morning."

"How is that?" Jarvis asked he too was interested in what Peter had in mind for his wife.

"I've let Barbara, MJ's teacher, in on what I have planned. She's supposed to slip a card to her without MJ finding out. Luckily, I was able to teach just one class today so that I can spend the rest of the day with her on her birthday. Plus, Barbara will let me know if she was able to slip that card to Mary Jane and if she couldn't, I think I know of a way to do it. Once she has taken a look at the card all MJ will have to do is follow the instructions."

"You know if there is anything else you need help with, I can quickly whip something up maybe even a birthday cake," Jarvis informed Peter, willing to lend a hand if need.

"Of course, I'll assist Edwin with anything else that you may require," add May.

Peter just had to smile at that. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I can bring MJ back here later this afternoon and we can all have dinner together."

"That sounds wonderful. Do you have anything in mind for dinner?" his aunt asked.

"Hmmm," Peter thought and then he got a look at the time. "Boy, I didn't realize that it was getting that late. Uh, if I don't get in touch with either of you by noon, I'll leave fixing dinner in your capable hands."

Peter then rushed out of the dining room, got his class materials together and reappeared in his newest costume courtesy of Tony Stark. This new costume acted similarly to the symbiote that he mistakenly brought back from the Battleworld all those years ago.

"Bye guys," Peter said as he placed his books for his class in a web backpack and went out the nearest window, off to school.

_

* * *

__Mary Jane's piano/voice lessons_

Mary Jane started her lessons with Barbara several weeks ago. She always wanted to learn how to play the piano. The reason for her taking lessons was that there was an off Broadway role that required some knowledge of piano playing as well as singing. Mary Jane had the singing down but would benefit most from the piano lessons. Luckily, when she found out about the part, auditions weren't for several weeks which gave Mary Jane enough time to learn some piano for the role.

Mary Jane was also fortunate that Barbara was able to help her with both -- especially since she was able to squeeze MJ into her extremely busy schedule.

"Okay, Mary Jane, I think we're done for today," Barbara told her pupil as they both got up from the piano.

"You know, I think I'm really starting to get the hang of piano playing," Mary Jane happily told her teacher. "I also think my singing has improved as well."

"It's not all that surprising, MJ. You have put in a lot of time and effort into these lessons over the past several weeks."

"Thanks, Barb."

Mary Jane then prepared to leave. Barbara knew that it was time to slip that card that Peter had given her over to Mary Jane and she thought of the best way to do that.

"Oh, before you go, Happy Birthday, Mary Jane," Barbara wished to her.

"Yeah, thanks," MJ replied with a tone of sadness.

"What's the matter?"

"I thought for sure that Peter would do something for me today or at least acknowledge that it was my birthday but he didn't say a thing."

"Don't let that bother you. You know how men are at times."

That drew a chuckle from both of them.

"I know." Mary Jane gathered her things and prepared to leave. "Same time next week?"

"Yes, same time next week, and enjoy your birthday."

Barbara gave Mary Jane a hug. Without MJ knowing, Barbara was able to slip the card that Peter had given her into Mary Jane's bag.

"I will. Bye."

With Mary Jane gone, Barbara went over to her phone and dialed Peter's number to let him know that his wife had his card.

_

* * *

__Midtown High School_

Peter had just finished his class and was gathering his things when his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Peter answered.

"_Peter, this is Barbara. I was able to slip that card to MJ_."

"Good, thanks a lot for agreeing to help me with MJ's birthday. I bet she'll really be surprised."

"_I'm glad that I was able to help. Whatever you have planned, I hope Mary Jane has a birthday to remember._"

"I think she will or at least it will be a birthday that she'll never forget."

"_Alright, well I better let you go then. Talk to you later, Peter._"

"You bet. Bye, Barbara."

Peter hung up his cell, gathered his things and got ready for the next part of his plan.

* * *

With her lessons complete, Mary Jane now had to run a few errands before heading back to Avengers Tower. Taking a look around for a cab and not seeing one, Mary Jane dug around in her bag for her cell phone to call one. Finding her phone, she also found something that wasn't there before, a card. 

_I wonder where this came from_, Mary Jane thought as opened it to see what it said and to find out who it was from. To her astonishment, there was no name on it to let her know who gave it to her but there was writing on it. The card said: _Go to Midtown High as soon as you read this_. And that was all it said.

"I guess I'm going to Peter's school and maybe he'll know what this is all about," Mary Jane thought aloud.

A quick phone call followed and a few minutes later, a cab came by to take Mary Jane to the school that her husband went to and was currently teaching at. _Peter will help me get to the bottom of this_, she thought on the ride there, _at least I hope you can_.

_

* * *

__Midtown High_

In a matter of minutes, Mary Jane arrived at the high school. Paying the cab fare, she quickly made her way to the main entrance.

Unknown to Mary Jane, Peter was heading towards the same entrance only to leave the high school and wait for her outside. Unfortunately they both reached the same door at the same time.

WHACK!!

"I am so sorry," Peter apologized and then he got a good look at the person that got knocked down. "Mary Jane?"

"Geez, your spider-sense would've come in handy right then," replied Mary Jane as Peter helped her up. After dusting herself off, she then gave Peter the card she had found. "I found that in my bag this morning. Would you know who sent it?"

"Yeah, I do know who gave it to you."

"Who?"

"Barbara was the one to give it to you, for me actually."

"Why?"

"So that I can give you this…" and Peter produced a long stemmed rose and gave it to her. "Happy Birthday, MJ." He then gave her a warm kiss.

"Oh, Peter, the rose is beautiful. And I thought that you forgot about my birthday." Mary Jane wiped a few tears that started to fall.

"Since today is your birthday, we can do whatever you want."

"But what about school and your classes?" Mary Jane asked curiously.

"That's all been taken care of. Shall we go, milady?" Peter had his arm outstretched.

"We shall, kind sir."

* * *

For the rest of the day Peter and Mary Jane had a wonderful time together, going anywhere and doing anything that she wanted. They spent hours in Times Square and also in Central Park. A day alone with Peter meant the world to Mary Jane. Especially with his duties as Spider-Man and being an Avenger, she could not have asked for a better birthday present. 

When they finally arrived back at the Tower, May and Jarvis had made a lovely pot roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. And for dessert, the pair had also baked the most beautiful looking birthday cake. The four then enjoyed the meal and the cake. Out of appreciation for what they did, Mary Jane gave each of them a hug. She also gave Jarvis a kiss on the cheek that made him blush a bit.

_

* * *

__Later that evening_

"This was a great day. Thanks Peter…and the view is spectacular," Mary Jane mentioned while snuggling up with him in a make shift spider web looking over the city.

"Anything for you, pretty lady," Peter replied and then gave her a passionate kiss. "You know, we can make this day even better."

"How?"

With a flick of a wrist, Peter spun some webbing around them so that no one would be able to see them.

"How about this." Peter once again captured his wife's lips with his own.

The kiss continued and grew more passionate and the only thing that Mary Jane could say was, "Oh, Peter."

Mary Jane would never forget this birthday!

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** That's the end and I hope everyone that reads this enjoys it. Let me know how you liked it by leaving a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames are not. 


End file.
